Starchild
by Team Goofy973
Summary: The legend of the Starchildren, an ancient legacy of powerful Nekkarian descendants. These children have the power to bend light, and they can create illusions for other people. And every 13, one comes who is more powerful than the others.
1. Chapter 1

Starchild

On Nekkar, the government system has been based off of the day and the night. The planet rotates around Vulena Sol at the same rate it turns on its own axis, thus creating a dark side effect. Eventually this will shift; however it is told that when dark comes to light the Starchild will return.

The legend of the Starchild is that there were descendants of the sun and moon. These descendants split against each other in a huge war debating over whether the sun or the moon was more noble and beneficial. The siblings turned against each other. There was only one way to stop the fighting, and this was done by the last and youngest sibling, the 13th Starchild.

Since that day, only 12 starchildren have been born, as the dayclan and the nightclan rarely mingled. When they were born, they solved many problems. But as the twelfth was born, and in his time died, the legend was long forgotten. Centuries and more centuries passed, as the clans battled and became ever more distant. Then, the clans vanished as Cato Tantux destroyed both of them. His half brother, Coran Tekka, technical heir to the throne, unknowingly challenged him, and won his throne, becoming the Starking. And the planet shifted.

As Coran Tekka, AJ Brayden Junior, and Iris Tantux left the planet in the midst of a battle between the _akris _and _shraika, _the planet shifted. Dark turned to light, as the planet rotated extremely quickly halfway around its axis. Dark Eden castle was thrown into darkness, while the kingdom of the Night was brought to face the sun. Dark came to light. It was thus that CT and his wife, AJr, discovered their child. The 13th child of the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Starchild

Chapter 2

The story of the Starchild had become mere legend in Nekkarian history. Parents got the myth so mixed up that it became a children's tale, about how if kids were good they could get cool powers. Even through the royal bloodline, the true legend was botched. But piece by piece, the true legend was uncovered by one, the last Nightlady, also known as Iris Tantux. And so, it happened that one day, as AJr was at home, waiting for CT, strange things began happening. On the wall in front of her, CT's face began to appear and disappear at random.

She called him, and CT came home. Iris walked up to the door, slightly ajar, and let herself in. She heard AJr comment on the wall, as it was flashing, but only AJr could see it. And so she revealed the myth as she knew it. "It's your child," she commented. "Hi, by the way," she added at the shock on the couple's faces. "You left the door open. Anyway, it's your child." As the wall flashed in front of her, she saw a picture of a girl, at about 15 years old. "She's giving you an illusion, appearing on the wall." There was a happy vision on the wall. It was a girl, then.

CT and AJr still looked confused, so Iris began to explain. "She's a Starchild. The 13th, to be exact." As CT opened his mouth, Iris said, "Yes, she. Can't you see? She's showing you." CT and AJr looked, and then they understood. "The 13th Starchild has powers unknown. Mainly because they can take any powers from up to 5 generations away in their bloodline. They take a trace of anything, even from cousins, aunts or uncles, and they can magnify it." At the looks of confusion again, she sighed, and began listing.

"It means that she has the Force, and can wield the night and day blades. She also gets ZEpicDNA, which includes G-cells, Z-cells, and regeneration. Then, there's AJ and AJr's M-Base, which gives her great fighting skills. She has personality traits, too, but that only comes from you two. So, she gets annoyingness and rebelliousness from CT, and a fun, important personality from you, AJr." CT rolled his eyes and gave her a death stare, which she returned, and AJr brightened slightly. Then, Iris went silent with a realization.

"No... it can't... can it?" AJr had realized it too, and they both looked at each other. "CT, AJr," said Iris quietly, "Your daughter is a valar." The room went silent once more. "I'll leave you to it," said Iris, and she slipped quietly out the door.


End file.
